gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Never Can Say Goodbye
Never Can Say Goodbye 'è una canzone di ''Michael Jackson ''cantata da Quinn Fabray nell'episodio ''Michael, l'undicesimo della Terza Stagione. La canzone è rivolta ai suoi ex fidanzati, che hanno segnato momenti particolari della sua vita: Noah, Finn é Sam. In seguito alla performance, Quinn confessa alle Nuove Direzioni, riunite come di consueto in Aula canto, di aver appena ricevuto la lettera di ammissione alla prestigiosa università di Yale, ma la ragazza ammette anche di non aver mai lontanamente immaginato di poter frequentare un istituto così conosciuto e importante, specialmente non ci sarebbe mai riuscita senza l'appoggio del Glee-Club, poiché è il gruppo che le ha dato conforto durante i momenti difficili, come la gravidanza o l'incidente stradale. Testo della canzone '''Girls: Ooh-ooh, ooh Quinn: Never can say goodbye (Ragazze: Say goodbye boy) No, no, no, no, now Never can say goodbye (Ragazze: Say goodbye boy) Even though the pain and heartache Seems to follow me wherever I go, Though I try and try to hide my feelings, They always seems to show Then you try to say you're leaving me And I always have to say no, Tell me why (Ragazze: Tell me why) is it so (Ragazze: Is it so) That I, Never can say goodbye (Ragazze: Say goodbye boy) No, no, no, no, now Never can say goodbye (Ragazze: Say goodbye boy) Every time I think I've had enough, I start heading for the door. There's a very strange vibration, Piercing me right through the core. It says turn around you fool, You know you love him more and more. Tell me why (Ragazze: Tell me why) is it so (Ragazze: Is it so) Don't wanna let you go! I never can say goodbye boy (Ragazze: Never can say goodbye boy) Ooh Baby (Ragazze: Don't wanna let you go) I never can say goodbye Quinn e le ragazze: No no, no no, (Ragazze: No no) (Quinn: Ooh) Quinn: Oh, I never can say goodbye boy (Ragazze: I never can say goodbye boy) Ohh Baby, (Ragazze: Don't wanna let you go) I never can say goodbye Quinn e le ragazze: No no, no no, (Ragazze: No no) (Quinn: Ooh) Quinn: Never can say goodbye (Ragazze: Say goodbye boy) No, no, no, no, now Never can say goodbye (Ragazze: Say goodbye boy) I keep thinking that our problems Soon are all gonna work out. But there's that same unhappy feeling, There's that anguish, there's that doubt. It's the same old dizzy hangup, Can't do with you or without. Tell me why (Ragazze: Tell me why) is it so (Ragazze: Is it so) Don't wanna let you go! I never can say goodbye boy (Ragazze: I never can say goodbye boy) Ooh Baby (Ragazze: Hey baby) I never can say goodbye Quinn e le ragazze: No no, no no, (Ragazze: No no) (Quinn: Ooh) Quinn: Oh, I never can say goodbye boy (Ragazze: I never can say goodbye boy) Ooh (Ragazze: Hey baby) I never can say goodbye Quinn e le ragazze: No no, no no, (Ragazze: No no) (Quinn: Ohhh Yeah) Quinn: I never can say goodbye boy (Ragazze: I never can say goodbye boy) Ohh Baby (Ragazze: Hey baby) I never can say goodbye Quinn e le ragazze: No no, no no, (Girls: No no) (Quinn: Ooh) Quinn: Oh, I never can say goodbye boy (Ragazze: I never can say goodbye boy) Ohh baby (Ragazze: Hey baby) I never can say goodbye Quinn e le ragazze: No no, no no, (Ragazze: No no) (Quinn: Ooh) Never, never, never, never, never, never, never Quinn: I never can say goodbye boy I got to have you I never can say goodbye to you Quinn e le le ragazze: Never, never, never, never, never, never, never Quinn: I never can say goodbye boy I got to have you I never can say goodbye to you Ahhhh Quinn e le ragazze: Yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah Curiosità *Questa canzone è rivolta ai suoi ex fidanzati: Puck, Finn e Sam; *Questo è il secondo vero assolo di Quinn. Galleria di foto Ncsg.jpg Never_Say_Goodbye.jpg Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Quinn Fabray Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three